Voltage-to-current converters, such as transconductance amplifiers, may be utilized in a variety of electrical circuits including operational amplifiers, other multi-stage amplifiers, and/or any other high gain circuit. These voltage-to-current converters are configured to receive an input voltage and generate an output current. In order to achieve low total harmonic distortion (i.e., to linearize the relationship between the input voltage and the output current), conventional voltage-to-current converters may utilize emitter degeneration, concave compensation, and/or a multi-tan h differential pair of transistors.